Oneshots -Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Edition-
by ancienthaven
Summary: I'll write a oneshot for just about anything; Anime, Tv Shows, Movies, KH, etc. I'll do boy x girl, boy x boy, girl x girl, boy x M/F reader, girl x M/F reader, etc. :) just please notify me on which one, thanks! For other editions, please refer to my profile. Romance, Friendship, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc. (It only let me put two on, so here's the rest of the basic genres)
1. -Raph x Leo- 【Human AU】

_A/N_  
So the turtles are in human form cause I can't write worth shit unless I'm writing humans T^T

They still live in the sewers  
But they're not brothers by blood, but more by bond.  
Again, really sorry if I messed this up, I'm still not exactly a skilled writer, but I'm trying!

 _ **Asshole**_

 _-Leo-_

Once again, Raphael has blown up. Figuratively of course, he didn't actually _blow up_. "Stop telling me what to do, Leo! Just because Donnie and Mikey do everything you tell them to, doesn't mean I'll be your obedient little whore, too!" And now he's gone. Jeez, I wish he'd take the anger management classes like we wanted him to.

"Uhm.. Leo, is Raph gonna be okay?" Donnie asked, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"If he's late getting back, I'm not saving him any pizza." I looked over to Mikey, only to see that he had his arms crossed over his chest and nose to the sky defiantly. Chuckling, I told them to go on ahead. I need to find Raph. We're on patrol right now, and the last thing we need is to get caught, or be out way too late. We've got school in the morning.. or, well, most of us do. Donnie graduated a couple years ago. No, he's not the oldest, in fact, besides Mikey, he's the youngest. Donnie is just really smart. Currently, Donnie has graduated high school, Mikey is in Gr. 9, Raph in Gr. 11, and I'm in Gr. 12. Donnie would be in Gr. 10, but since he graduated, he's not. It's pretty cool how we're all about the same age, right? Though, with four teenage boys in the lair, Master Splinter has a hard time getting any peace and quiet.

"Raph! Raphael, where are you? Come on! I'm sorry, okay!? I know I'm harder on you than the other guys, and I'm sorry! Just come out already!" I've been yelling for him for a while now. 43 minutes to be exact. And while I walk aimlessly, I know he can hear me. In fact, he's probably following me, enjoying my misery. And I know what you must be thinking, 'You're harder on Raph than Donnie and Mikey?', well yes, I am, but there's a good reason for that. I never used to be this hard on him, but things have changed, _I've_ changed. Lately, I can't help but feel attracted to Raph. My chest hurts whenever I see him flirting with someone, or if he's even close to someone else. I've been getting jealous, and I know I'm falling for the hot-headed idiot. Hell, I probably fell for him a long time ago, and I'm just realizing it now. But, with us being adopted brothers, and growing up together.. as _brothers_ , there's not much I can do. I mean, we're not related by blood, but we were still raised as brothers, so it's probably kinda weird for me to have a crush on him. Well, plus, we're both _boys_. And so far that I know of, Raphael hates gay guys. He's always expressed a strong dislike for males that are gay, never for the girls though. That probably sounds sexist, but it's really not. Raph hates gay guys cause for some reason, he's always getting hit on by them. And, of course, lesbians wouldn't hit on a guy, right?

 _Crash_. I snapped my head towards the alleyway, and got into a fighting stance. "Who's there?"

"Relax, dumbass. It's just me. C'mere, my mask got caught and I can't get it loose." Sighing, I walk down the alley towards the obviously frustrated, and probably still ticked off, Raphael.

"I'm surprised you asked for my help. I thought you hated me right now." I stated in a monotone voice with a straight face.

"Shut up, Splinter would kill me if somebody saw who I was, and you know it." Raph glared at me, indicating for me to get his mask free from the fire escape. I looked him over, eyeing his muscles a bit. Raph has messy red hair, and he's wearing our traditional black uniform vest and black jeans. We all wear those. But we each have a different coloured tank top for under the vest, the tank top matches out mask. Mine is blue, Raphael's is red, Donnie's is purple, and Mikey's is orange. Basically, it's our favourite colours. Though, Raph isn't wearing his mask since it got caught. Raphael's eyes are a bright green, they're beautiful.. and then his lips...

"What the hell are you doing!? Stop staring at me, and get the stupid piece of cloth free!" Heat rushing to my face, I turn away and start working on getting the red fabric free. Though, I snuck a peek at Raphael. A light pink is dusting his cheeks, and he's leaning against the alley wall beside me, though he's facing slightly straight, but to the right a tad bit. Probably so he doesn't have to look at me. His arms are crossed, and his left leg is bent, with his foot against the wall. He's like one of those 'typical hot bad-boys'. No wonder so many people want him. Not only does he look good, but he's got a pretty nice personality, though he doesn't usually show it. He puts up a tough front, probably to try to keep himself from getting hurt. That's usually why people do it, right? Well, Raph acts like a giant asshole, but I know he's actually pretty sensitive, and he cares a lot for our little adopted family. He'd do anything to protect any one of us, because we're really all he has. We're all we all have, really. Sure, we've all got friends, but it's really not the same.

"You're staring again, Leo. What the hell is wrong with you?" Snapping out of my trance, I look away, not bothering to answer his question. Finally, I got the mask free. Walking over to stand in front of Raph, I place the fabric on his face, so that the holes are where his eyes are, and I lean forward slightly, to see what I'm doing. I start to tie the fabric behind his head, when suddenly his strong arms wrap around my middle, pulling me against him. His hand slides up my back and starts to play with the end of my mask, which goes down nearly to the center of my back. My heart starts to race faster, and my cheeks are almost as red as his mask, but I keep a straight face, hoping he won't notice. Resting my elbows on his shoulders, I go back to tying his mask again, making sure it's tight enough that it won't slip. Dropping down from the tip-toe stance I didn't even know I was in, I look at Raph, slight confusion crossing my face when he didn't let go. Smirking, Raph leans in closer, and whispers in my ear.

"I know you like me, Leo.." Damn his voice his sexy.. so damn ho- wait, what!?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I replied, a little _too_ quickly. I pushed against Raph's chest, trying to pull away, but he held me firm. Raph has way more brute strength than me, the only reason I'm a better ninja is cause I had an extra year of training, and I can keep calm while fighting. Keeping my hands on his chest, I lean back slightly, staring at him dead in the eye, and furrowing my eyebrows.

"Let me go, Raph." I demanded, hoping to god that for once, he just _might_ listen.

"Now why would I do that? I've always been suspicious, but you just made it so obvious tonight, Leo.. why won't you just admit it?" He said the last part in a low, husky voice, making me shiver and causing my blush to darken.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I said defiantly, shifting my eyes away from him.

"Sure ya don't.." He mumbled, and loosened his grip, though not enough for me to escape. Turning my eyes back to him, I studied his form. He's still leaning against the wall, but he's not looking at me anymore. He's staring at the ground to the left, with a disheartened look on his face. Relaxing a little, I stop pushing, and just stare at him.

"Raph..?" I whispered, unsure what to say. Why does he look so pained? Did I hurt him while I was pushing away? Or does he like me back..? No, of course he doesn't... don't be silly, Leo. It's not possible. After realizing I had relaxed in his grip, Raph looked back at me. He's slightly taller than me, but just by an inch, if even that. Smirking, he started to play with the end of my mask again, and I frowned, but moved my hands to his shoulders. We stayed like this for a while, neither of us daring to speak. Sighing, I leaned forward slightly, but quickly leaned back after realizing. Raph looked at me, a little disappointed that I had pulled back again. Placing my hands on his chest, I decided to speak.

"God, what are we doing..? We can't be standing like this together, it's not right! You need to let me go, Raph, this is probably torture for you anyways, knowing how much you hate gay guys.." I trailed off, turning away from him.

"There's nothing wrong with standing here like this. I _know_ you like me, you're not very good at hiding it. And besides, it's not like we're actually brothers. Not by blood, anyways. And where did you get the idea that I hated gay guys? I'm _bisexual_ , Leo. I have nothing against gay guys, most of them just bother the fuck out of me. It's like they never leave me the fuck alone, and they're all stereotypical gays, so it's really fucking annoying." Raph stated, as if it was obvious. Shocked, I stared at him for a moment, before narrowing my eyes.

"I _don't_ like you like that, Raph. We're brothers, always have been, always will be." I said, hoping he'd believe me. Leaning in, he brushed his cheek against mine.

"Who're you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" He whispered, making me tense. "You've got a boner, Leo. I can _feel_ it." My face darkening even more, I try to pull away, but once again, I failed miserably.

"You know, you're a real fucking ass! If I had _wanted_ you to know, I would have _told_ you." I told him unamused, and angry. Sighing, he pulled his head away, and rested it on the wall behind him, pulling me closer as he did so.

"Leo, I really don't see what the problem is. I mean, let's face it, you never would have told me even if you wanted me to know.." I sighed and turned my head away, knowing that what he said is true.

"I love you, Leo. I love you more than a brother should, I love you the same way you love me. And I thought that, even though you're as dense as you are, that with my actions right now, you would have noticed..." Raph trailed off, staring at me. I looked back at him, a bit surprised.

"You.. do..?" I asked, hesitantly, unsure that he was telling the truth, or if he was just messing with me. But surely.. even though he's a giant asshole... he wouldn't play with my feelings... right? We stared at each other a little longer, before my gaze dropped to his lips slightly, but returned to his eyes quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed. Biting my lip, I looked away, unable to match his stare. Chuckling slightly, Raphael grasped my chin, and pulled my face back to face his. Then suddenly, his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, but I slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I know that after this, I won't be able to pretend we're just brothers, like usual, but he won't be able to either. Hopefully. Pulling away, we stared at each other, panting a little.

"Soo... are you guys done... oorrr...?" Snapping my head to the side, I saw Mikey with his hand rubbing the back of his head, and Donnie just standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"It's about time you guys got together, I was beginning to think you'd keep pretending to only see each other as annoying brothers forever!" Donnie laughed, then turned on his heel, and started walking away, shoving his mask in his pocket. Mikey followed suit, shoving his mask into his skater backpack. Raph laughed, pulling my mask, along with his, off and shoving them in his back pocket.

"H-hey!" I yelled, startled by my mask suddenly leaving my face. Raph stared at me for a moment, then picked me up bridal style, and walked out of the alley. Instinctively, I grabbed onto his shoulders to stop myself from falling, though I know Raph would never drop me unless it was on purpose.

"Raphael, I demand that you put me down right now! I am you're elder, and you'll listen to me!" I attempted to sound in charge, though it came out a little fearful. Mikey started laughing, then jumped on his skateboard and rolled away. Donnie looked back with a smile, then ran to catch up with Mikey. Frowning at how my brothers ditched me when I needed help, I turned back to Raph, who had a smile on his face.

"I won't be putting you down anytime soon, babe. You're mine. And it doesn't matter if you're a year older, I'm naturally more dominant than you, and you know it." He whispered the part about being dominant seductively, and I shivered. Giving in, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his chest.

"Asshole.."


	2. -Leo x Mikey- 【Human AU】

_A/N_  
The turtles are Human. They still live in the sewers. They are not related by blood. Just like my last Turtle x Turtle.

 ** _Patrol_**

 _-Mikey-_

"Master Splinter said we're not to get into any fights," Leo started, glaring at Raph, "Or make any loud noises." Staring at me, he finished the briefing. What's that supposed to mean, anyhow?

"You'll also be splitting up into two , you will go with Raphael to the East side of the city. Leonardo, you will take Michelangelo to the West side. Now off you go." Master Splinter entered the dojo, only to immediately shoo us away.

Raph and Donny left right away, and I started walking to the door, a little bummed that we can't have fun while patrolling tonight. I quickly realized Leo wasn't with me, and turned around, giving the fearless leader a questioning look. Leo sighed, shaking his head as he walked towards me.

"What's up, Mikey? You're obviously not your happy go-lucky self at the moment." Leo stated, stopping directly in front of me. I stared at him for a moment, forcing my blush away.

"We're not gonna have any fun while checking the city tonight. No fighting, gotta be quiet," I started with an exasperated tone, "Plus, no pizza!" I grabbed my head, being as dramatic as possible, hoping that how devastating this situation was would be made clear. I mean, come on! No pizza is the worst thing that could ever happen! Leo chuckled, shaking his head with a smile one his face.. god, his smile is just amazing.

"Tell ya what, Mikey. We'll pick up some pizza after we patrol our section of the city. Okay?" Leo gave me a slight nod, and I felt a large smile tugging at the edges of my lips.

"Alright!" I shouted, fist pumping the air as I ran through the sewers and climbed up the ladder and out of the manhole. Once I got to the ground, I turned around to wait for Leo. He didn't take long, apparently he was right behind me the whole time. Once Leo climbed out of the manhole, his pant leg got caught and he tripped, crash landing right on top of me. Guess I was standing a _little_ too close to the ladder.

Opening my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had closed, I saw Leo's face just inches from my own. His face was flushed a deep red, though I know mine would be darker. Leo's eyes were wide, and his body was visibly tense, but he didn't move an inch. What's wrong with him? Why isn't he getting off me? Leo tilted his head down, only to move it back to where it was before when he realized his bangs wouldn't cover his face with the position we were in. I watched intently as Leo shifted his gaze away from me, and his mouth moved slightly, as if saying something, but I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked, unsure if Leo was alright. Maybe he hurt his ankle or leg or something, and couldn't move? Leo squeezed his eyes shut, his face full of pain.

"God dammit, Mikey! Why do you have to look like that!? Why do you have to act the way you do!?" Leo yelled. What's wrong with the way I look? I may not me the best looking guy out there, but I'm _so_ not ugly! And, I know I can be annoying at times, but.. I'm not _that_ bad.. right? I looked away, I didn't want to see Leo's pained expression anymore. Why doesn't he like me? I mean, I understand if he's not _in love_ with me, we were raised as brothers after all. But it's like he doesn't even like me as a brother, or as a friend for that matter. Suddenly, I felt a wet drop hit my face. Is it raining? I returned my gaze to Leo, about to look past him to the sky, when I realized the older boy was crying.

"Leo..?" I asked hesitantly, not really sure whether or not I should talk.

"Why do you make me feel this way, Mikey?" Leo asked, his eyes pleading for an answer. I just stared at him, dumbfounded, and utterly confused. "We're both guys.. we're brothers! And.. and yet... whenever I'm around you, my heart starts racing, my stomach does flips. I start to blush, and I get so fucking nervous I want to barf! You're always on my mind.. I'm always wondering what you think of me, and what you're doing... I even dream about you at night when I'm trying to sleep.. this isn't right, Mikey! You're my little brother! I'm not supposed to feel this way about my younger brother..." Leo trailed off, tears streaming from his eyes even though they were shut tight. I just stared at him with wide eyes while I processed when he just said. Was that a confession?

"I'm not that little, ya know." I smirked, wondering if he'd catch my drift. Leo's eyes went wide, and his blush darkened majorly.

"I-I didn't n-need to know that, Mikey!" Leo yelled, shutting his eyes tightly from embarrassment. I tried not to laugh while I thought of something else to say.

"Besides, it's not like we're really brothers. Biologically, we have different parents. We were just adopted by the same guy.." I trailed off after realizing I had just voiced my thoughts out loud. I adverted my eyes to the side as I felt my face heating up.

"W-what..?" Leo whispered, staring at me intently. I looked back to him, my eyes hardening with determination.

"We're not brothers my blood, so it's okay!" I yelled as I shut my eyes, waiting for Leo's reaction, but not wanting to see it. There was a few minutes of silence before I felt hot breath on my ear.

"You're right, Mikey. We don't share the same DNA, so it's not like it's that wrong. Do you love me, Mikey? Cause that's the only reason I could come up with for why you haven't shoved me off you, and why you're reassuring me that being in love with you isn't wrong." My eyes flew open and my breathing got slower, heavier. Leo started leaving a trail of kisses from my earlobe to the corner of my slightly parted mouth. At this point, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. Leo's hand trailed up my side and onto my chest, stopping where my heart would be.

"You're heart is racing just as fast as mine..." He mumbled, staring at his hand on my chest. Leo removed his eyes from my chest, and locked them on mine, staring into me as if trying to look into my soul. His eyes darted around my face, studying ever inch of it. That went on for what felt like hours. I wanted to break the silence, but I wasn't quite sure how.

Eventually, I noticed his gaze stop moving, carefully studying my lips, a thoughtful look on his face, as if debating something. My usual goofy grin graced my lips as realization struck me.

"Leo.. do you want to kiss me?" I asked in a teasing tone. Leo's face grew red once again as he tried to form words.

"W-what!? No! I-I mean.. I uh... god, why do you do this to me?" He went from yelling in shock at the beginning, to barely a whisper near the end, causing my smile to grow wider. Turning his head to the side, Leo looked away from me, unable to continue watching me. I propped myself up on my elbows, taking Leo by surprise when my lips brushed the corner of his mouth. Shifting my weight to my left elbow, I winced in pain. Pavement plus elbows equals bad combination. Noted. But with that aside, I quickly brought my right hand up to cup Leo's face gently, and turn his head so that we were face to face. His eyes grew wide as I slowly closed the distance between us, giving him just enough time to back out, but he didn't move an inch. I stopped moving just as my top lip barely touched the gap between his lips. I smirked slightly as Leo twitched with anticipation before crashing my lips onto his.

"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Leo pulled away abruptly as Raph's ever angry voice made it's way to our ears. Panicking, Leo got up, his face beet red.

"W-what are you guys doing here!? You should be patrolling the other side of the city!" Leo tried to sound like a leader, though failing miserably.

"You guys weren't answering any of our texts or calls, so I tracked your phone signals back here..." Donny piped up, only to trail off near the end as he looked at me still laying on the ground with a straight face. Leo frantically pulled his phone out to check to missed calls and texts.

"I didn't get any tex- oh.. it's on silent." I laughed as Donny face-palmed.

"So are you going to tell us what you two were doing, or what?" Raph pressed for information, his patience growing thin. I stood up, and dusted myself off. Quickly walking over to the other guys, I snaked my arm around Leo's waist and gave Raph a cheeky grin, causing Leo to blush darkly once again.

"Leo here decided he wasn't happy enough just being brothers, and confessed his undying love for me! So, I kissed him." I stated simply, a goofy grin plastered on my face.

"T-that's not what happened!" Leo stuttered, and I looked up at him.

"Well, that's the gist of it. No point in going into detail." I told him, pulling away and taking a step to stand between Donny and Raph, and in front of Leo. A large smile appeared on my face as I pointed at Leo.

"There's no going back now! You're mine!" I laughed, and grabbed Donny's arm. "Me and Donny are gonna go finish patrolling the other side of the city. Later Babe!" I yelled, dragging Donny away to do our job.


End file.
